


Thanksgiving

by brycedearings



Series: A Clois Home [2]
Category: DC - Fandom, DC Comics, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Superman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Holiday, Holidays, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brycedearings/pseuds/brycedearings
Summary: Second part in A Clois Home series. Lois and Clark get ready to tell their family their happy news, but it doesn't come without a couple of hiccups along the way.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Clois - Relationship, Lois & Clark - Relationship, Lois Lane & Clark Kent, Lois Lane/Clark Kent, Lois and Clark - Relationship
Series: A Clois Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017358
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Thanksgiving

Lois stands in front of the full length mirror in Clark’s old bedroom, hands smoothing down her blouse. The light fuchsia hugged her skin tightly, not uncomfortably, but enough to make her huff in annoyance.

“You look beautiful,” Clark’s soft spoken words were followed by a kiss to her cheek, his hands resting on top of hers, right over her stomach, as he hugged her from behind. 

“Not now, Clark,” Lois sighs.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

His voice was calm, and Lois had to remind herself that she had to go easy on him sometimes. He’d been dealing with a whirlwind of hormones and cravings for weeks, and not once had he complained or showed any signs of frustration.

He was constantly acting like the perfect man, and that fact alone infuriated her at times, if only because she felt imperfect standing next to him.

“They’re going to notice,” she explains, turning to the side where her small baby bump was slightly protruding.

Clark grins. He remembers the excitement he experienced when he first felt the physical change in her body. He’d woken up one morning, his hand on its usual place on her stomach, when he noticed the slight growth. He’d been overwhelmed with a surge of joy and love, waking Lois up with kisses until she was joining him in the excitement. 

“Lois, they’re not going to notice. Plus,” his lips twitch, ”it’s Thanksgiving, you can just blame it on eating too much.”

She lightly slaps his chest, “Not funny, Smallville. I want to tell them on _our_ terms, not have our super baby spoil the surprise because they’re growing at an alarming rate.”

“Emil said you’re right on schedule, it’s a perfectly normal size for this time in the pregnancy. And no one’s going to notice,” he kisses her cheek again.

“You better hope you’re right,” she murmurs, “I didn’t wait six more weeks just to have our announcement be spoiled prematurely. Especially since my secret-keeping skills were put to the ultimate test.”

She’d just passed her first trimester, and since her first ultrasound, they’d mutually agreed to wait to tell their friends and families their happy news until they were in the all clear. 

“Then it’s a good thing our little one hasn’t decided to show any signs of Kryptonian powers.”

“Whoa, don’t do that,” she turns in his arms then, eyes wide and alarming, “Don’t jinx it now, Superdad. As much as I joked about wanting some _super assistance_ , I don’t need tonight to be Krypto baby’s debut at giving mama some powers.”

“It was just a joke, Lois,” Clark rubs his hands over her arms, trying to soothe away the panic, “Like Emil said, if he or she hasn’t shown signs of having powers from the womb at this point, chances are they won’t from here on out either.”

“But he’s not _sure,”_ Lois expels with a sigh, “there’s not exactly a lot of precedent on having half-human and half-Kryptonian children, Clark. I’m kind of the acting guinea pig here.”

“Lois, you are _not_ a guinea pig.” He tries hard not to laugh, knowing it’d almost cost him an arm and a leg- indestructible body be damned- the first time he’d laughed at one of Lois’ absurdities during her pregnancy. 

“You’re right, I’m more like a beluga whale,” she pouts, turning back to the mirror.

Clark lets out a breath, unsure of how to approach the situation. He knew he was treading a fine line these days, with Lois hopping from being overly emotional to jumping his bones whenever he entered a room. He hadn’t told her, but he held his breath every time she felt aroused these days, not knowing whether or not she’d acquire heat vision. So far, they’d had a blank streak on the power front. 

“Lo, you’re _pregnant,_ you’re going to get bigger.”

“Is this you trying to make me feel better? Because I’d rehearse those verbal skills some more. You’re skating on thin ice.”

Clark prevails, however, “Look,” he gently guides her to stand to the side in front of the mirror, lifting up her blouse over the black skirt she wore, “You are _not_ a beluga whale. Or any kind, for that matter. Right now, you are my very beautiful, _stubborn,_ and pregnant wife.”

“Fiancée,” she says quietly.

“Rings or not, you’ve been my wife for years, Lois.” He turns her back around, one hand cupping her cheek while the other rested on her hip, thumb stroking her stomach. “What are you really nervous about?”

Lois bites her lip. She hated that he always knew her too well. “Telling our parents,” she sighs at last.

Clark smiles, “Lois, they’re going to be thrilled. And it’s not like we’re teenagers, we’ve been together for years. I think they expected this to happen at some point.”

“So, you’re telling me you’re perfectly okay with telling the General that you knocked up his daughter?” His face falls and a teasing smile appears on her own. She taps his chest, “That’s what I thought, Mister Suave.”

Clark opens and closes his mouth, watching as her previous reservations seemed to magically fade. She walked toward the dresser, grabbing her earrings and putting them on as a wicked grin was still placed on her lips.

“I- you don’t think- I mean he’s not going to-“

Lois rolls her eyes, walking back to Clark. She fixes the collar on his navy dress shirt, “Relax, Smallville. I was just messing with you… mostly.”

He sends her a look that crossed between panicked and annoyed. Still, she laughs and pecks his lips. “Thanks for the pep-talk, Clark,” she winds her arms around his neck, “I know I can be a little… _difficult_ to deal with these days.”

“A little?”

She narrows her eyes, watching a smirk crossing his features, “I’m going to let that slide because you’ve been a _saint_ with me lately, but, my point is- I just wanted to say thank you. I don’t know if I’ve told you that enough lately.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, Lois. I’m happy to fly across town in the middle of the night because you’ve got a sudden craving for donuts. I don’t mind the mood swings, and I certainly don’t mind the surge in your libido,” he raises his eyebrows playfully, making her laugh, “I do all of this because I love you, and because I know you’re the one doing all the heavy lifting. I just happened to help.”

“You did more than help, you know.” Her fingers caress the hairs on the nape of his neck, “You’ve been my partner through this since day one, and I don’t know how I could’ve handled any of it by myself.”

“You would have if you had to,” he reassures softly, “you’re the strongest person I know.”

Lois beams, “Hearing those words coming from the man of steel himself will never not inflate my ego, I hope you know that.”

Clark laughs, pressing his lips to hers, “Come on,” he grabs her hand, “we should go downstairs before everyone else arrives. And my mom will kill me if I don’t help her set the table.”

Lois pauses before they reach the door. Clark stops just short of opening it before he looks back to her, “Lois?”

“What if I wear my coat? You know, reduce the risk of them seeing the baby bump?”

“Lois… it may be forty degrees outside, but the Kent home is not. The heater’s on, everyone will suspect something if you _do_ wear it.”

“Well… maybe we can just speed up the process,” she waves her hands in gesture, “Tell everyone as they come inside, instead of dragging it out and risking me blabbing it between the hail Mary’s and ‘pass the sweet potato’.”

“Lois,” Clark begins calmly, placing his hands on her arms, “you’re panicking again.”

“I’m just excited,” she says quietly.

“I know.”

“And… nervous.”

“I know,” he smiles, “but I’m going to be right there with you, okay? I’ll make sure you don’t accidentally blurt it out, and I’ll let you squeeze my hand when your nerves start to get the best of you. Just breathe, everything’s going to be okay.”

Lois lets out a breath, “God, Clark. I love this baby and would die for it in a heartbeat, but… I really wish I could have a drink right now.”

Clark rolls his eyes, a laugh spilling out in the process. “Come on, Lane.” He gently drags her toward the door. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll have some wine and you can kiss me afterward.” He’s met with a swift slap to the chest.

…

Jonathan Sullivan-Queen was currently perched on Lois’ hip, the little boy giggling as his aunt bounced him up and down.

Clark watched on from the kitchen, the apple pie in his hands forgotten as the scene before him unfolded. His heart suddenly felt like it’d swelled up to ten times its normal size, a wistful grin on his lips as he now watched Lois tickling the three-year-old, an animated look on her own face.

“You know you don’t have to carry that around all day, Clark. Clark?”

“Huh? Oh,” he stares down at the still hot pie in his hands He’d meant to place it on the kitchen island, fresh from the oven, but he’d gotten distracted once he saw a certain brunette reporter laughing with their godson. “Sorry, mom.” He gives her a sheepish smile.

Martha glances toward the living room, where Lois placed Jonathan on the couch next to his mom, before sitting next to him. “It got to you, huh?”

“What did?” Clark asks, pie now situated on a cake stand in front of him. 

His mother gives him a smile, placing a gentle hand on his arm, “Little Jonathan,” she gestures toward the living room, “With Lois.”

Clark felt a slight panic rising in his chest and he then understood Lois’ trepidation. It’d been difficult to carry around this wonderful, _not so little,_ precious secret around for weeks. Ever since he’d found out he was going to be a father, he’d felt an urge to scream it at the top of his lungs- let the world know he and Lois were about to become parents. But they knew they had to wait, get past the first three months before they’d be in the all-clear. The only thing that had made the process easier was coming home to Lois every night, where they’d settle on the bed, hands on her stomach as they talked about the future.

It’d become a regular occurrence- whispering in the night all the moments and milestones they couldn’t wait to experience. Clark would talk to her stomach, leave kisses and words of affirmation and love that’d make Lois’ eyes well up. He’d even started telling stories- be it those he loved as a child and were told by his parents, and ones about his own life and Kryptonian culture.

There’d been a night, where he thought Lois was asleep and he began to sing a lullaby to their unborn child. But he’d only gotten to the second verse when Lois had broken down into a fit of laughter, ribbing him for his horrible singing voice. He’d pouted at her in that classic Clark Kent manner, and pulled away before she was reeling him back in, telling him that, _“As much as I want to plug my ears right now, you should keep going. I think Smallville Junior likes it.”_

He doesn’t think he’s ever been happier in his entire life, and sharing it with his best friend and love of his life was a blessing he still couldn’t fathom to have. Even on the nights where he’d comfort an emotional and hormonal Lois, reassuring her that she’d be a wonderful mother, he felt were a highlight of their new journey.

But they still had to wait to tell everyone. Her father and sister have yet arrive, and it only fed to the growing anxiety he felt inside- _but he wasn’t about to let Lois know._

He hoped the smile he sent his mom wasn’t as awkward as it felt. She could usually read him like a book, but this was one secret he wasn’t willing to let slip without his better half by his side.

Clark clears his throat, “What, uh, makes you say that?”

“Oh, nothing. Just the Cheshire Cat grin that was plastered on your face.” Martha was sending him a teasing, knowing smile, “Does Lois know you’ve got baby on the brain?”

“Mom…” He hoped the uneasy tone in his voice would make her think he wasn’t ready for this type of conversation, and not because he had _that very little thing_ to hide.

“Clark, you two have been together for years. Now, I’m not saying you should have a child if you’re not ready… although I’m not getting any younger, and I’d like to become a grandma one day.”

He couldn’t help it, the small twitch to his lips was noticeable as her words reached his ears and heart. He couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when he confirmed she was in fact about to become a grandmother.

Still, he had to play it cool for now. “I don’t know, mom,” he sighs as glanced back to the living room, “I don’t want to freak her out. You know Lois.”

“Yeah,” Martha laughs, “and I’m also a mother. I can tell just by looking at her that it wouldn’t be a stretch to say she also has a bit of baby fever.” They watch as Lois brushes Jonathan’s hair, giving him her best version of a mini mohawk, “She’d be a wonderful mom.”

Clark smiles, voice soft when he speaks, “I know.”

…

“Okay, little dude, now _that_ is a much cooler look,” Lois exclaims proudly as she gives Jonathan’s hair a final touch, smoothing out the ends, “Not- whatever it was your mom had going for you. No offense, Chlo.”

Her cousin laughs, shaking her head, “None taken.”

“So, what do you think, Johnny Bravo? You like it?” Lois holds up a hand-held mirror to the child, watching as his blue eyes widen and the cutest little giggle reverberates through him. 

He touches the top of his hair, “It’s spiky!”

Lois chuckles, pinching his cheek, “I knew you’d like it.” She looks up to Chloe, watching as her cousin sent her a suspicious smile. She narrows her eyes, “What’s that look for?”

Chloe shrugs, trying but failing to suppress a smile, “Nothing. I’m just catching a glimpse to the future, is all.” She hands Jonathan her phone then, sensing the little boy was about to become bored sitting between them.

“What? Picturing more little Sullivan-Queens running around?”

“More like little _Lane-Kents.”_

Lois felt her cheeks heat up, her heart suddenly hammering against her chest, “Chloe-“

“Don’t deny it, Lois.”

Lois swallows, trying to tamper down the very fear she’d been having all morning, “Deny what?”

“Deny that you want to make little superhero babies with Clark. When are you two hopping on that train, anyway?”

Lois lets out a breath, a relieved laugh bubbling out, “Oh, yeah well…”

“I see the way you are with Jonathan. The way Clark is… you two were meant to be parents,” Chloe says. She smiles down at her son, now watching a cartoon. “I wouldn’t have picked just anyone to be his godparents, you know."

“Well, I don’t think you can do any better than Superman,” Lois cocks an eyebrow.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Lane,” Chloe rolls her eyes. For as confident as her cousin was most of the time, whenever it came down to matters of the heart, she still held herself back. “You’d be a great mom.”

“You think?” Lois’ voice was soft, an ever-present ache growing in the pit of her stomach, and her hands itched to place them over her abdomen, but she knew that’d be a dead giveaway. 

_“I know,”_ Chloe smiles. 

“And you don’t think it’s- soon?”

Chloe quirks an eyebrow, “Soon? You and Clark waited 6 years to get together, and you’re still not even married- officially, anyway. If anything, you’re a little _late_.”

Lois snorts, “Yeah, easy for you to say, mama Sullivan.”

“Hey, you think I felt ready when I found out I was pregnant? Lois, you were the first person I told. Or do you not remember me calling in tears, freaking out because there was no way I thought I could do this?”

Lois remembers vividly, getting the call from her cousin one late night at work. She’d talked her though her freakout, leaving her office before she drove to Chloe’s, talking to her the entire time. It’d taken a couple of too-long hugs, and just as many blunt awakenings from Lois to finally calm down a newly pregnant and emotional Chloe.

Her own freakout post-pregnancy hadn’t come until a few days after finding out she was pregnant. After the negative tests she’d received, to then finding out weeks later that her and Clark had in fact procreated, it gave her no room to divulge in a usual Lois Lane worry-fest. After the initial excitement had settled for about two days, she begun to overthink, worrying if she’d even be a good mother and if they were ready to dive into this new life.

Clark being… well, _Clark,_ had worked his wonderful magic in helping to calm her, reassure her that she would in fact make the most amazing mother to their little brewing bundle of joy.

But, she still worried from time to time. 

“I just-“ Lois clears the emotions from her throat, “I know Clark was born to be a father. But me? There’s a reason I could never keep a plant alive.”

“Lois, any good mother worries she’s not the best. Those who don’t worry probably aren’t made to be moms.”

“Did you read that off a fortune cookie or something?”

“Mommy blog, actually.”

“Right,” Lois chuckles, mirroring Chloe. “Thanks, Chlo.” She places a hand on her cousin’s.

“Hey,” Chloe shrugs, “Can’t say I’m selfishly wishing for a little niece or nephew so Jonathan can stop asking for a little sibling.”

Lois snorts, “Fine, but it might be a while before Clark and I make any wonder babies.”

Just then, the door to the kitchen opens. They watch as Oliver enters, having stepped outside for a phone call. He walks over to the counter, hand reaching for the turkey now on display before Clark smacked his hand away. 

“I thought we weren’t supposed to be hitting the guests,” Oliver states with a feigned look of hurt, “Does your mom know of this dark side you have, Clark?”

Martha chuckles, taking out the last pie from the over and placing it on the island along with the others, “Sorry, Oliver, but I’m with my son here.” She looks to Clark to see him gloating, “No taste-testing until we’re ready to eat.”

“Hey, Ollie,” Lois calls out as she picks up her godson, who was dressed like a mini version of his father with a green dress shirt and black pants, “doesn’t your mini-me look better now?” She stops by the kitchen island, smoothing the sides of the little boy’s blonde hair.

Oliver grins, reaching to hold his son, “Wow! My little man is killing it with the ‘hawk. Nice work, Lois.” He gives Chloe a shrug as she joins the festivities, “Sorry, honey. But this _is_ actually a lot cooler.”

Chloe sighs dramatically, and Clark sends her a half amused and apologetic smile, “That’s okay. I’m only his mother, what do I know?” 

“Oh, come on, Chloe. We all know you’re a few baked goods away from becoming the mom version of Martha Stewart,” Lois states.

“Uh, thanks, Lois. I think,” she laughs.

“Don’t worry, Chloe. I liked the way Jonathan looked before,” he sends Lois a teasing look.

Lois scoffs, “Of course you would. You like things plain and boring, farmer John.”

“You know, I think I’m gonna catch the game before you two continue this adorable martial spat,” Oliver says. He adjusts Jonathan closer to him and walks toward the living room, an amused Chloe in tow. 

“Oh, shoot, I left the cans of cranberries in the car,” Martha states suddenly, “I’ll be right back.”

“Mom, I’ll go grab them,” Clark makes a motion to leave, but Martha stops him.

“That’s okay, honey. You and Lois can continue setting the table, I’ll only be a second,” she sends him a wink and Clark gathers he was just given a window of opportunity to talk to Lois… _about starting a family- which they’ve already done._

“What the hell was that all about?” Lois asks, stepping around the island to be closer to Clark.

Clark sighs, “She uh, she may have seen me watching you with Jonathan…” when Lois raises her brows in question he continues, “Apparently… I looked like I had baby on the brain. I think she wants me to talk to you about starting a family.”

Lois snorts, “Nice poker face, Smallville.”

“I’m sorry if I can’t help but smile when I picture you holding _our_ baby,” Clark whispers, placing his hands around her.

Lois shakes her head, smiling as a wave of warmth settles on her chest, “You’re shameless.”

“And apparently boring?” He teases, “I remember you telling me the opposite last night, Miss Lane.”

Lois feels a sudden shiver course through her veins, and just as quickly, a hot flash situates on her chest, “Jesus, Clark.”

He watches as she swallows back, her hazel eyes darkening under his gaze and he smirks. It wasn’t often he could get Lois to rein back the quips, but he reveled in the moments he did. He also knew by the way her mouth opened and her hands tightened around him, that her libido was cranking into high gear again. 

“I know that look,” Clark says softly, “I don’t think we have time for a quick getaway, Lois.”

He’s stepping away from her then, could hear the sudden rapid beat of her heart, the way she expelled short breaths and when she huffed in annoyance. 

“It’d be _really_ quick,” she tries to reason with a low, almost desperate tone. She steps closer to him again, “We both know you like the super speed, Clark.”

“Lois,” he sends a look that cross between amusement and a warning.

“Oh, come on, Casanova,” she places a hand on his arm, stopping him from carrying the dishes out to the dining room. “Just a quick romp in the hay before dinner. You know, whoosh in and whoosh out.”

Clark snorts out a laugh at the euphemism, “Lois, your dad and sister are going to be here any minute. You really want them to catch us in the middle of- _whooshing?”_

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time,” Lois relents with a grumble. 

Clark, pulls back the sleeves of his dress shirt, picking up a dish of mashed and sweet potatoes. “I think I’ll pass on that again.” He shakes his head as he walks past her to the dining room, amazed at the constant level of arousal during her pregnancy. They always held a relatively healthy sex life, didn’t go long without resorting to some form of intimacy unless the world needed saving or Clark wasn’t off in a distant dimension. 

But, aside from her occasional morning sickness and emotional episodes, Lois’ second trimester was already proving to exhaust even the man of steel. Not that he was complaining…

Lois watched him making his way back to her, sleeves pushed further back. She doesn’t think she noticed until that moment how the fabric hugged his chest tightly, making the muscles in his arms bulge and flex as he walked. He gives her a smile as he grabbed two more dishes and carried them toward the dining room. 

She knew she should help… but also knew her overprotective man had been almost overbearing with how little she should do, now that she was pregnant. 

_“I’m pregnant, Clark. Not made out of porcelain.”_

They’d argued about her workload and crazy story-seeking adventures, about how much and what she carried if there were any chores to be done. It’d been hard for her, seeing as how she lived a life of independence and self-sufficiency. But in that moment, she indulged in getting a free show of watching her fiancé move around. If there’d been an onlooker, they’d have guessed she was receiving a strip tease by the way her eyes danced across his form, undressing him with her stare.

“Lois?”

He was standing in front of her now, and it was the slight tone of concern in his voice that shook her out of her mental foreplay.

“Yeah?” Her own voice was breathy, and it was then she felt her palms growing sweaty, and the ever-growing heat igniting her entire body. “Did you turn the heat up?”

“No…” he guides her to the corner of the kitchen, blue eyes dancing over her form worriedly, “Lois, you’re burning up.”

Her eyes close when he places a hand on her forehead, her breathing intensifying as his touch further scalded her skin.

“I-“ suddenly a sharp burning sensation hit her eyes, and she shut them tightly. Her hands reach up to press into her sockets, willing the unexpected pain to go away. _“Holy shit.”_

Fear crept up in Clark, already having had an inkling about what was happening. He gripped her arms, “Lois? Lois, listen to me, you need to take a deep breath-“ 

He’d been holding his own breath for the possibility of this moment. He recalls what Lois had told him- how there was no precedence for humans carrying half-kryptonian children. They’d so far ridden this journey to parenthood with a great level of joy and excitement, but there’d been just a layer of fear of the unknown. But he’d tampered them down for Lois’ sake, even if she’d been keen on gaining some superpowers again. 

And even though she’d experienced a day in his shoes as a superhero already, had known what it felt like to have his powers, this time was different… she was _pregnant._ He didn’t know what repercussions it’d have on her body for the remainder of her pregnancy. He could only hope she’d be able to control them better, given their little one was the source of the powers this time around.

“I-“ Lois opens her eyes, blinking furiously against the burning sensation, “Oh no.” 

Clark watches in fear and amazement as she shoots fire from her eyes, the curtains on the window catching flame immediately. Just as quickly, Lois regains normal vision, eyes widening at the sight before them.

_“Oh my God!”_

Oliver and Chloe leap out of the couch, Chloe instinctively holding back her son as Oliver steps forward. 

“Well, don’t just stand there!” Oliver echoes, jogging toward the kitchen.

Lois and Clark blink back their momentary shock, watching as Oliver opens up the the bottom pantry to grab the fire extinguisher, quickly working on putting out the fire.

“Thanks for the help, Superman,” Oliver sends Clark an annoyed look once the first was out. 

“What the hell happened?” Chloe states now, leaving a curious and pouting Jonathan on the couch. 

“I-“ Lois’ eyes are wide, mirroring Clark’s own horrified look. 

“We-“ 

“Aren’t you two supposed to be good with words or something?” Oliver sasses.

Clark clears his throat, sending Lois what he hopes was a reassuring smile before he turns to the equally confused looks on his friend’s faces, “Heat vision.”

“Heat-“ Chloe furrows her brow, “I thought you had that under control.”

Clark swallows back the nerves, sending Lois a weak smile before turning back to Oliver and Chloe, “Yeah, well. Lois- she uh, she’s just so beautiful- that sometimes I-“

“Okay, stop right there,” Chloe closes her eyes, putting up a hand. 

Oliver was giving him a mildly disturbed look, “Yeah, this is the part where I cover my ears and leave.” He shoves the extinguisher to Clark’s chest. “Next time take the intergalactic libido upstairs, man. And try not to burn Thanksgiving, will you?”

“Right,” Clark nods.

Lois waits until Chloe and Oliver were back on the couch, before she’s turning to him, punching his shoulder, _“She’s just so beautiful?!”_

Clark shrugs, putting away the extinguisher, “Would you have preferred I told them it was the work of our unborn child because you wanted to jump my bones, Lois?”

Her shoulders slump, leaning against the counter, “Well, that was a barely grazed bullet we just passed.”

He places his hands on her arms, eyes studying her face, now slightly tinted red, “Are you okay?”

Lois sighs, “Yeah, I just- it’s a little different having to shoot fire with your eyes when you’re pregnant than when it was just- me, you know?” She places her hand on her stomach and their eyes drop, “Guess we really do have a super baby.”

Clark smiles apologetically, “I feel like this is my fault.”

“Of course it is,” she gives him another punch, “I knew you jinxed us earlier.”

“Lois,”

“Not to mention, did you really have to look all-“

His eyebrows shoot up, “All what?”

_“Hot,”_ she expels, annoyed. 

“Lois,” Clark chuckles. He sobers when she sends him a semi-death glare, “Look, I’m sorry. To be honest… I was wondering if this was going to happen at some point. You know, with your recent-“

“Upgrade in my horny-omameter?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, thanks for the warning, Smallville. Our cover was almost blown.”

“I didn’t want to stress you out any more than you were already,” he caresses her cheek lovingly.

Lois pouts, not nearly as upset with him as she was frazzled, “Too late.”

Just then the door opens up, revealing a cacophony of laughter as Martha walks in with Sam and Lucy Lane. “Hey, you two, look who I ran into outside.”

Lois eyes widen, “Dad! Luce!”

Clark leans in to whisper, “Guess we should be thankful the baby decided to wait to show off.”

She gives him a tight-lipped smile, but her eyes were sending him a glare he knew might as well have had heat vision attached, but for a whole other reason.

…

They managed to convince the general and Lucy- after they noticed the scorched kitchen curtains- that they’d had a little mishap with a candle and its flame that got too close. However, it proceeded with a too long lecture from Sam Lane about the importance of fire hazards. 

While Lois was getting her dad and sister situated, eagerly shoving drinks in their faces, Martha cornered Clark.

“A candle?” She’d asked with raised eyebrows.

Clark sighed, whispering back, “I’ll explain later.”

Clark kept an eye out on Lois for the remainder of the next hour, watching idly for any signs of more heat vision episodes, potential hurricane sneezes, or any other super mishaps. But more than anything, he tried to keep in tune with her state of mind. She’d seemed happy on the outside, and he doesn’t think his mom or anyone else noticed any underlying changes or oddities. 

But he could hear the way her heart sped faster every time her father talked to her, could see the way she picked at her cuticles when Lucy played with Jonathan and she asked her sister if she’d ever be getting a niece or nephew. He tried his best to steer the conversation away from anything baby related, so he caught up with Lucy and a new job she’d acquired at an army base, and listened to Sam as he gave Clark some unsolicited investment advice.

All the while, he held onto Lois’ hand as they sat on the couch. He’d caught her panicked look slowly fade and be replaced by a silent thank you. He gave her a reassuring smile and an extra squeeze right back. He knew she’d been biting her tongue, preventing herself from blurting out the fact that she was already knocked up.

By the time the group headed to the dining room for dinner, Clark felt Lois’ trepidation speed up tenfold again, if her heart’s beat was any indication. He held her back while the rest surrounded the table.

“Hey,” he cups her cheek, watching her wide eyes roaming, “it’s gonna be fine.”

“I just-“ Lois exhales, “I’m trying not to panic here, Clark.”

“I know,” he says, “but it’s gonna be fine. They’re going to be as happy as we are, and then we can move on.”

“Easy for you to say, hot shot,” she seethes, “You’re not the one with a fetus controlling your emotions right now. What if I- burn a hole through the kitchen table?”

“Lois,”

“Or the paprika in the turkey makes me sneeze and it’s twister time in the Kent home?”

“Lois,”

“This was hard enough before, without the added womb raid, Clark, but now-“

_“Lois!”_

She blinks up at him, “What?”

Clark turns to the dining room, watching their family laughing as they settled at their seats, handing each other plates and dishes. He turns back to Lois with a smile, “Lo, do you trust me?”

Lois lets out a resounding breath, “Of course I do.”

“Then trust me when I say, that no matter what happens, it’s going to be fine.”

“Did you suddenly acquire psychic powers as well?” she murmurs.

His hands squeeze her arms, “You don’t think a part of me is terrified? Seeing you lose control earlier- it scared me, Lois. And now with your father here-“

Lois’ lips twitch, “Still got to you, huh?”

Clark sighs, leaning down to be at eye level with her, “I just need you to remember I’m going to be right there next to you, okay? And if I can sense something is about to happen, I’m going to work some of my super speed magic to make sure nothing ruins our dinner.” He pauses to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were slightly watery, but her heart rate was slowing down again. “But most importantly? I’m going to make sure you’re not panicking on me. I don’t think stress is good for the baby either.”

_The baby._

_Their_ baby.

Lois takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. If there was ever a sure fine way to get Lois to override any of her abundant worries, was to hear any mention of their baby. Even if their little one seemed to already possess their daddy’s superpowers, it was a _baby-_ their precious little bundle and she’d run to hell and back to make sure no harm came to them. 

“You’re right,” she sighs when she opens her eyes, “I hate it when you’re right.”

Clark smirks, “Really? Cause I kind of like it.”

She playfully shoves him, “Remind me to call Emil later. We should tell him about our little- super powered update.”

Clark nods, leaning to kiss her forehead. 

Just then, Oliver calls out to them. “Hey, you two, enough with the private little pow wow. We’re starving here.”

Clark shakes his head, turning back to Lois, “You ready?”

Taking a breath and waning out a smile, she replies, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

They find their places at the table quickly, their families having held two open seats for them, with Clark at the head of the table as Sam sat at the other. Martha sat to Clark’s right and Lucy’s left, while Chloe and Oliver sat to Lois’ left with Jonathan in between. After pulling out Lois’ seat for her, Clark sat down and immediately reached for her hand. 

Lois glances to him, can see his questioning look, but beneath his bright eyes lay a layer of excitement she hadn’t seen since the last time they went to an ultrasound. Her heart hammered against her chest.

“Now?” She asks quietly.

“Lois, you’re not going to be able to enjoy dinner if you keep worrying about this.” He gives her another gentle squeeze. 

Prior to that day, they’d briefly discussed on how they were going to tell their family the news. Lois quickly shot down any exuberant manner- telling him that she’d reserved only one cheesy revelation for him. But, up until this point, they’d more or less settled on the idea of telling their family right before dessert rolled around, not dinner in its entirety.

Lois feels nausea creeping up to her throat, lets out a slow breath so she didn’t have to run to the bathroom and raise more questions. 

Clark reaches to hold her with his other hand, waiting for her eyes to meet his again. “We can do this.”

And for the first time that day, Lois feels a surge of confidence and comfort in his words. Letting out another breath, she gives him a smile, “Yeah, yeah we can.”

He’s smiling back before turning to the rest of the table, who were otherwise engaged in conversation. “Um, if I can get everyone’s attention?” When all eyes met him, he continued, “As you know, we have a tradition here in our house to go around the table and say one thing we’re thankful for. So, mom?” He turns to her, “Do you want to start?”

Lois eyes him through the exchange, and it’s then that she feels his own trepidation come to the forefront. She gives him her own gentle squeeze, and they exchange a smile. 

She half hears everyone at the table speaking about what they’re thankful for. Could barely catch the way Martha says she’s grateful for the family she has, how Chloe and Oliver say they’re thankful for their son, who in turn says he’s thankful for chocolate milk. And she could barely hear through the growing sledgehammer of her heart as her father says he’s grateful to share the holiday with his daughters, and how her sister is excited to embark on her new job.

And when all eyes land on her and Clark, she counts it as a miracle she doesn’t throw up.

“Clark?” His mother gives him an encouraging smile.

Her fiancé swallows back what she’s sure are the same nerves swirling in her stomach. She takes advantage of their position, and places a hand over her shirt, where it was hidden beneath the table cloth. 

“Uh, well,” he clears his throat, “The thing I’m thankful for most this year-“ he turns to Lois, “Lois and I- what _we’re_ thankful for, aside from our families, of course, uh,”

“What- Clark is trying to say,” Lois steps in, seeing him stumbling. He sends her a look mixed between apologetic and thankful. She’d later tease him about his unforeseen word vomit. “What we’re thankful for most this year…”

She feels a rush of emotions suddenly, can feel her throat clogging and her eyes blurring. _Damn hormones,_ she curses internally. 

“Lo, you okay?” Her father asks, eyes clouded with unusual concern. 

She sends him a watery smile, noticing a table full of curious eyes blinking from her to Clark.

“Yeah, dad,” she clears her throat, “I-“ she sends Clark another look, waits for the comfort of his gaze to ease her heart just long enough to expel a breath. She closes her eyes briefly before opening them up again. _Time to bite the bullet._

“I’m- pregnant.”

Clark’s hand has all but numbed in hers, and the resounding buzz of worry in her ears trudges on. But all at once, she feels a massive weight lift off her shoulders. 

It seems like time stands still, five pairs of eyes blinking at her- as little Jonathan was otherwise occupied munching on some bread. What feels like an eternity later, the sea of wide eyes erupt into a cacophonous cheer that almost makes Lois cover her ears.

Instead, she laughs.

_“Oh my God!”_ Chloe is the first to leap out of her chair, quickly followed by Lucy who all but tackle Lois sitting down. 

“Easy, guys,” she chuckles, her eyes prickling as they hug her close, “Don’t want to squeeze out the mini-me just yet.”

“Congrats, sis,” Lucy exclaims, giving Lois a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, Luce,” Lois replies, a shit-eating grin on her face.

She could see Martha enveloping Clark in a tight hug, happy tears sprinting to her own eyes as she cradles him, telling him how happy she was.

“Thanks, mom,” he replies, and Lois swears she hears him holding back tears.

Oliver squeezes himself between Chloe and Lucy, “Alright, it’s my turn to hug the mama to be.” He pulls Lois up from the chair, gathering her in his arms. “I’m so happy for you, Lois.”

“Thanks, Ollie,” Lois sniffles as she hugs him close.

The girls and Oliver are shuffling to give Clark their congratulations next as Martha approaches her, “Oh, Lois,” she says as she gathers her in her arms, “I can’t tell you how happy I am.”

If it were possible, Lois feels her eyes swelling with more tears, “Thank you, Mrs. K,” she rasps out, “That means a lot.”

When Martha pulls back, she’s wiping away at Lois’ tears, “I guess there was a reason I noticed my son having that far away look earlier.”

“Yeah,” Lois chuckles, glancing to see Clark’s surprised look as her own father gave him a hug and a pat on the back, “He’s been- amazing with this. I’ve never seen him so happy before. He really stepped into the _super dad_ role quickly.”

Martha gives her a smile, “You’re going to be an incredible mother one day, Lois.”

Lois bites her lip, her emotions coming to fruition again, “You think?”

_“I know.”_

“She’s right, Lo.”

Lois turns to see her father standing next to her, and she suddenly feels like she’s six-years-old. 

“Daddy?”

It takes her by surprise when her father cups her cheek, emotions filling his eyes as he speaks, “Your mother would be so proud of you.” 

She’s gathered in his arms then, tears free falling down her face as he holds her, his words adding a layer to the overwhelming emotions gathering in her chest. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to be a grand dad,” Sam Lane chuckles half-heartedly. He’s clearing his throat just as quickly, sobering his emotions. 

Lois laughs as they pull apart, wiping at her tears, “I’m still getting used to the idea of being a _mom.”_

“Can we eat now? I’m hungry!” Their moment was interrupted by little Jonathan, his pouting face making the adults laugh.

“Sorry, big guy,” Lois crouches to meet him at eye level, “that was kind of my fault.”

“Jon, aunt Lois is going to have a baby!” Chloe exclaims as she rounds the table, “Do you know what that means?”

“I get a baby brother or sister?” His blue eyes perk, making everyone laugh again.

“No, my little dude,” Lois begins, “but you do get to have a little cousin to play around with!”

“Cool!” He exclaims, accepting that as the answer, “Now can we eat?” 

As they settle back in their seats, with the women- _and Oliver-_ wiping away their tears, she turns to Clark.

“Told you,” he murmurs playfully.

Lois shakes her head, a smile still in place as their hands meet automatically. He reaches to place kiss on the crown of her head. “I love you,” he whispers.

“Love you too,” she repeats.

“I can’t believe you sat there and lied to my face,” Chloe shakes her head, eyeing her cousin playfully. 

“What?” Lois shrugs as she begins to serve herself. She suddenly felt like she could ravage the whole table- _Clark was, unsurprisingly, right again._ “You kind of cornered me with the baby talk before I was ready to spill the beans.”

“So, how far along are you? How did you tell Clark?” Martha asks after a beat.

“Do you guys know if it’s a girl or boy yet?” Comes Lucy’s question.

Oliver pipes up next, “Oh, please tell me he cried.”

Chloe smacks his chest, “ _You_ cried.”

“Okay,” Lois puts up a hand, “I get the need for the twenty questions game right now, but one thing at a time.” She takes a big bite of mashed potatoes. 

“I just can’t believe it took you guys this long to procreate,” Lucy says.

“Luce!” Lois scolds through a mouthful.

“Hey,” Chloe chuckles, “I’m with my little cousin here,” they clink their wine glasses.

Lois turns to Clark, giving him a half-assed annoyed look. The butterflies in her stomach have morphed into excited flutters now, and she can’t help but keep smiling, to which he mirrors.

“I guess we can start with mom’s questions,” Clark begins, glancing at Lois to get her okay.

Lois nods, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin, “Well, I just started my second trimester,” she begins proudly. “That’s why we waited to tell you guys.”

“She’s already showing,” Clark beams, reaching to place a hand on her stomach. 

“Oh!” Lois jumps out of her chair suddenly, “I almost forgot,” she’s jogging to the living room and opening up a drawer from a side table. Everyone’s amused and curious eyes are on her as she pulls out an envelope and all but skips back to the dining table. She stops just shy of her seat, gives Clark and knowing grin before she’s pulling out the contents. “We saved these for you guys.”

She’s pulling out four grainy black and white pictures, handing one to Chloe and Oliver, two to her dad and sister, and one to Martha. “We got these just last week.”

There’s another excited chorus around the table as she settles back into her chair, watching idly as their family gush over the new addition to the family.

“Wow, Clark. It has your little wavy lines,” Oliver speaks as he and Chloe look over the ultrasound.

Clark shakes his head, the rest of the table chuckling.

“Can you tell if it’s a boy or girl yet?” Lucy asks again, squinting at the picture, “Though I can barely make out anything.”

“Not yet,” Lois says, glancing at Clark with a knowing look.

“But you guys have a theory?” Chloe prods, nothing the exchange.

Clark sighs, “I have my guess.”

“Lois disagrees?” Martha supplies with a chuckle.

“Lois agrees but doesn’t want to admit I may be right,” Clark cocks an eyebrow at Lois, to which she scoffs.

“I’m just not willing to place any bets just yet,” she throws back.

“So… let us hear it!” Oliver says.

“I think it’s a girl,” Clark says proudly. It quickly follows a series of “aww”’s from everyone else.

Sam chuckles, “You’re about to have your hands full if that’s the case.”

“Hey!” Lois says in mock hurt, “That’s- well, pretty much what I told him,” she sighs.

“So, tells us,” Martha continues, “How’d you tell him?”

Lois begins to dive into the story then- leaving out the part where she’d all but had a breakdown months before when she’d thought she’d been pregnant but wasn’t. Clark fills in the gaps of the story for her as she takes bites to eat, gushing as he relives the moment he found out he was going to be a father.

“So you did cry,” Oliver nods, but there was barely any teasing in his voice, as he held an understanding gaze with Clark.

“We both were a sappy mess,” Lois chortles before taking another big bite of turkey and sweet potato. “Although… Mr. Sensitive might have beat me a bit,” she teasing as she pinches Clark’s cheek.

The rest of the dinner passed by with laughter and emotions riding high. Martha and Sam took turns re-telling stories of their children when they were younger, instilling equal amounts of excitement and fear into Lois and Clark as they were given friendly warnings about what to expect from their own offspring.

Despite the nerves that’d crept up as she heard about the horror stories of raising toddlers through their terrible two’s, Lois found herself grinning incessantly, her happiness equally matching that of Clark’s as he kept glancing at her through dinner.

After the table was cleared and the families situated themselves at different corners of the house to enjoy their dessert, Clark found Lois in the kitchen. He places his arms around her from behind.

“Told you,” he murmurs playfully, placing a kiss to her cheek.

“Nuh uh,” she turns in his arms, “Don’t forget I had to sweep in to save the day, Sir-fumbles-a-lot.”

He gives her a sheepish smile, “Sorry about that.”

Lois shakes her head, an amused smile firmly in place, “Yeah, well, you’re lucky it worked out. And my dad didn’t throttle you.”

Clark lets out a chuckle as his mom enters the kitchen with some leftover pies. She places them on the counter before turning to them, a wistful smile on her face. “Did I ever tell you two what Jonathan told me right around the time you first came to Smallville, Lois?”

They both shake their head, their curiosities peaked as they turn to her, “No, Mrs. K.”

Martha smiles, taking a moment to look down to where her wedding band was still in place, “It was a couple of weeks after you’d moved in- again,” she chuckles, “Right after we got Shelby.”

The dog in question raises his head from where he’d been quietly situated for most of the evening in the living room- save for the time Jonathan tried to ride him like a pony when he first arrived.

“What did dad say?” Clark’s voice is low when he speaks, emotion riddled in his words. Lois gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

“He told me, _Martha, one day we’re going to be watching those two get married and give us a grandkid or two.”_

Lois and Clark’s eyes widen, glancing at each other before turning back to Martha. “He said that?” Clark asks.

Martha nods, giving her son a watery smile, “He knew, just as I suspected for some time, that there was something special between you two.”

Clark smirked, “But we fought all the time,” he glances to Lois- a swell of love landing on his chest as he realizes how far they’ve come.

“Oh, come on, Smallville. Didn’t you know that was flirting 101?” Lois lightly slaps his shoulder, echoing the words Jimmy had once told her. She feels an ounces of sadness then- thinking about how neither Jonathan or Jimmy had seen what became of her and Clark.

Martha chuckles, “She’s right. It was only a matter of time.”

Clark turns to Lois again, “It really was.”

“He would be so happy to hear you two were going to start a family, and he’d be so proud of you, Clark.” He’s hugging his mother then.

“I just hope I can be half the father he was,” he states softly.

Lois wipes at a lone tear at his words. She knew he’d also had his moments of doubts becoming a parent as well, but it always surprised and amazed her all at once that he could doubt himself that much, when she had so much unwavering faith him- like he had in her.

She felt like she understood his gentle frustration whenever he reassured her she’d be anything less the perfect parent to their child.

Mother and son pull back then, Martha cupping her son’s face, “You already are.”

Lois clears back the emotions in her throat, “Uh, Mrs. Kent?” When the older woman looks at her, Lois smiles, “I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

“Anything, Lois,” she smiles, stepping to hold her daughter-in-law’s hands.

“Could we please look at some old embarrassing pictures of Clark?”

Martha lets out a resounding laugh, grateful for the sudden ice breaker. She glances to Clark who had a semi-horrified look on his face, “Let’s go to the living room. I have a whole stash of albums there.”

“Mom- Lois-“ Clark stumbles out, watching as Lois gave him a teasing wink as Martha led her to the living room where Chloe was talking to Lucy and Sam.

Clark feels a pat on the back then, “So,” Oliver states, handing Clark a beer, “Exactly how many baby books have you super sped read, yet?”

Clark smirks as he watches Oliver take swig of his own beer, “What makes you think I’ve read any?”

Oliver rolls his eyes, “Please, Clark. If _I_ read them, I know you did too. Did you highlight sections and leave little bookmarks in as well?” He teases.

Clark opens and closes his mouth, denial ready at the tip of his tongue. He glances to the living to watch Lois in a fit of giggles as she turns a page of one of the albums, and Clark secretly hopes it wasn’t the one of him taking a bubble bath.

Still, he can’t help the smile that stretches over his features. He turns back to Oliver, “I’ve read five so far.”

Oliver pats his back again, “That’s my boy.”

…

“This was his first day of school,” Martha says, pointing to a picture of a five-year old Clark wearing shorts and a polo shirt with his backpack and lunch bag in hand. He was grinning up at the camera.

Lois couldn’t help but smile, caressing the picture with affection, “Aww, little Clarkie really was adorable. Don’t tell him I said that.”

Martha chuckles, along with Chloe and Lucy who had joined in on the fun. Sam had joined Oliver and Clark in the kitchen, where they were helping to clean up amidst talking and drinking some beers.

“I still can’t believe I have a little niece growing in here,” Chloe says then, tapping Lois’ stomach.

Lois gawks at her, “I thought we weren’t going to add to the guessing game.”

“Oh, come on Lo,” Lucy rolls her eyes, “Where’s the fun in that?”

Just then little Jonathan stumbles to them. He stops right in front of Lois, a curious look on his face.

“What’s up, my little dude? You look like you’re contemplating life or something.” Lois states as the four women watch the exchange in amusement.

Her nephew taps her stomach gently, “So, there’s a baby in there?”

Lois smiles, placing a hand on her stomach, “Yeah, there is.”

Jonathan furrows his brow, and Lois has to hold back a laugh at how adorable he looked. It was like watching a mini Chloe trying to figure out a new hacking system.

“How’d it get there?”

Suddenly, Lois’ smile drops. “Uh-“

“Jon-“ Chloe’s own panicked laugh jumps in. Martha and Lucy looked on with continued amusement.

“You know what?” Lois states suddenly. She closed the album that sat on her lap, handing it over to Martha. She picks up her nephew, giving Chloe a wicked grin, “I think this is the perfect question for your _daddy_ to answer. Let’s go see him, shall we?”

The women watch in amusement as Lois walks over to hand Jonathan to Oliver, “Hey, Ollie, your son has something to ask you.” A bemused Oliver takes his son, watching as Lois jogs back to the living room before he could as her anything.

“Uh, what is it?” Oliver asks his son.

Clark and Sam watch, curious expressions on their faces as they glance between father and son and the giggling coming from the living room.

“Daddy, where do babies come from?”

The girls break out into a fit of laughter just then, watching as Oliver’s eyes widen in horror as he stares down at his done. He looks to his wife for help, but Chloe is hiding her fit of giggles behind Lois, who’s sending him her own ¯shrug. He glances at Clark.

“Hey,” Clark chuckles, “don’t look at me. I’m not there yet. _”_

“Ha ha, very funny,” Oliver scowls, “Just wait until it’s your turn, _dad.”_

Clark shakes his head, turning to the living room again. He watches as the love of his life- the mother of his child- continues to laugh, a hand over stomach as happy tears spring to her eyes.

Clark smiles, “I can’t wait.”

...

The rest of the evening passed by quickly, more so after the cat had been let out of the bag, and neither Lois or Clark felt like they had to hide anything. Except… that Lois had experienced a power surge of her own earlier.

Chloe had cornered Lois about it when everyone had been otherwise occupied, the pieces coming together in her mind. Lois had reluctantly confessed to having been the one to set the curtains on fire because of her never-ending hormonal episodes.

_“Second trimester,” Chloe had nodded, trying to to laugh, “sounds about right.”_

Lois had all but glared at her cousin as she teased her. _“Chlo, this isn’t funny. I almost burned the whole house down because-“_

_“You got the literal hots for Clark? God, this is going to be so entertaining.”_

Soon after, they said their goodbyes to Sam and Lucy, followed by the Sullivan-Queens. Lois had almost cried when little Jonathan placed a kiss on her stomach, telling his little cousin goodbye as well.

Clark continued to help his mother clean up, the both of them shooing away Lois to let her get some rest. Lois would have otherwise protested, had she not been in fact _utterly exhausted._ They day’s events came crashing down on her all at once- the fear and nerves that kept eating away at her, her little heat vision mishap, to the moment where they told their family’s they were going to have a baby.

She felt silly now, settling in bed, thinking about how worried she’d been. Everything had gone better than she expected them to- and now that she thought about it, she couldn’t fathom having held a mental scenario where things didn’t turn out less than perfect. Her father and Martha had been happy, just as Clark had reassured her they’d be.

Lois places a hand on her stomach, “Your daddy’s always right. I don’t know why that surprises me anymore.”

“Neither do I,” Clark answers from the door, a smirk in place.

Lois looks up, “Eves dropper.”

Clark steps inside the room, blurring out of his clothes and into sweats and a t-shirt. He crawls up the bed over Lois, stopping when he gets to her stomach. He lifts up her shirt, placing a gentle kiss on the small swell. “She behaved for the remainder of the night.”

Lois smiles, not bothering to tease him over the _she,_ “That’s because _mommy_ calmed down.”

Clark grins, leaning up to place a kiss on her lips. He settles next to her, their hands automatically finding themselves entwined over her stomach. “Did you talk to Emil?”

Lois nods, “He says we should see him on Monday. He didn’t sound too worried or surprised, but that could just be Emil being- well, _Emil.”_

Clark chuckles, kissing her cheek, “Everything’s gonna be fine, Lois.”

She hums, turning to him “Gee, where have I heard that before?”

“Was I not right?” He’s giving her his proud puppy dog eyes, and she has to fight the urge to smile.

“Gloating is not a good color on you, Smallville.”

Her fiancé grins, and she turns in his arms, her back to his chest as their hands remain on her abdomen.

“I’m just happy your dad didn’t kill me for knocking up his daughter,” Clark says after a beat. He feels Lois laughing against him.

“I don’t think he could, he was too busy getting emotional,” Lois says, “God, I don’t think I’ve ever seen the general _cry.”_

“The power this little one holds already,” Clark states, an air of proudness as he caresses her stomach.

“Hold the reins, super dad,” Lois warns lightly, “that _power_ almost made me burn the house down.”

“Lois,” Clark sighs, “you just have to try to regain control. And I know it’s easier said than done, but,”

Lois snorts, “No shit, Sherlock,” she turns back again to face him, “you didn’t exactly make it easy on me either.”

He gives her a faux innocent look, “I’m sorry, Lois. I didn’t mean to make things harder on you.”

Lois narrows her eyes, and suddenly she’s mounting him. Clark lets out a groan, hands immediately resting her hips, _“Lois,_ I thought you were tired.”

She undulates her hips over him, “I’m also horny, Clark.” She lifts up her shirt then, delighting when his eyes widen at the sight before him. It didn’t matter if it was their first or hundredth time, Clark still looked at her with the same level of adoration and lust. Her hands rid his shirt up so she’s raking her nails over his abs, “You should know never to leave a mommy-to-be high and dry.”

Clark gulps, catching her as she leaned down to pepper kisses up his chest until she reached his lips.

“Lois,” Clark begins between kisses.

“Hmm?”

“I never… did say… what I was thankful for….”

Lois pauses, looking down at him with hooded eyes and swollen lips. Her hair cascaded over him, and he pushed back a couple of strands to tuck behind her ear.

“And what’s that?” She licks her lips.

In a flash, Clark has her pinned down beneath him, smirking at the surprised and euphoric look in her eyes. “Your hormones.”

He’s attacking her neck then, smiling against her skin as she breaks out into laughter. Later, when they’re lying naked, spent and sated, he’d sober and tell her he was thankful for her and the life they created. But for now, she happily settles for him fulfilling her needs.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you thought! I have some more ideas of what to add to this little series, but I’m always game to add more. Let me know what else you would like to see in their journey to parenthood and beyond. And happy Thanksgiving/holidays to those who celebrate! Xo


End file.
